


The Order in Chaos

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Severus reflects on the company he keeps</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Order in Chaos

A/N: A bit of an AU - A world where Severus hasn't been labeled a traitor, and is still respected in Society. I don't know if Cherishable is a word...but it is today! heh. Comments and feedback are always welcome when I step into Severus' mind. *hugs*

  


The Order in Chaos

It says something, when a man of standing allows his partner to stare longingly at sunsets, tumble (in new robes) with unruly children on dusty floors, or eat his pudding with a salad fork.

Before him, my life had order.

Peace.

There are times I wish he suffered from refinement, or at least had a mild case of class, yet his lack of social graces never fail (upon later reflection) to infect me with idiotic smiles and embarrassingly cherishable memories.

Therefore, seeing as I continually tolerate this uncivilised behaviour, what kind of man does that make me?

A fortunate one.


End file.
